I will never let you go
by Starfire95
Summary: Kagome is forced by her eccentric father to accompany him on a voyage where disaster strikes in the midst of their journey and she finds herself in a mystic island, greeted by a rather unpleasant host and comes face to face with a certain hanyou. Whats Kagome gonna do with things get complicated and how Inuyasha feels about her sudden appearance in his life? Read and find out!
1. How it all began

**How it all began**

The waves crashed with an immense strength as a ship struggled to maintain its balance.  
The winds roared and cheered as the battle between the raging sea and the unfortunate vessel continued as everyone aboard clung on to the nearby supports as they were their only lifeline.  
A shrilling scream diverted everyone out of their current predicament as a man yelled, "**NO KAGOMEEEE**!".  
A figure was soon seen to disappear in the raging sea after being thrown out from the deck.

**Flashback~~~**

"But why do I have to tag along, father?" asked the seventeen year old, her blue orbs boring into her father's brown ones as if begging them to immediately give in. "Kagome quit being so stubborn, dear. You know i have always wanted you to accompany me to one of my voyages. This adventure will expose you to a completely different part of the world. This island has yet to be discovered and I want to be the first one to be step onto its lands, unravelling all the mysteries hidden in its depths and who knows I may become world famous post its discovery!" calmly replied Captain Higurashi as he rolled a map and carefully kept it in his chest.  
"Riiight... my Columbus wannabe dad." mumbled Kagome, rolling her eyes.  
" Now now dear, I know you have at least one adventurous bone in that pile of 250 you got there. Boot that up!" encouraged Captain Higurashi.  
"Err last time i checked it was 206 dad. I hope i didn't outgrow the normal limit", mumbled a now irate Kagome.  
Captain Higurashi flashed a cheeky grin while the young lady sighed, finally surrendering before her ambitious father.  
" So if this island hasn't been discovered, how come you've come across its whereabouts?" asked Kagome.  
" A little birdie invaded my dreams last night, informing me about its coordinates." came the reply.

Kagome paled...

**Later on~~**

"DIDN'T THAT BIRDIE OF YOURS WARN YOU ABOUT THE SLIGHT CHANGE OF THE WEATHER DAD!" screamed Kagome as another horrendous wave crashed on the deck, not making their 'adventure' any more pleasant.  
" But the island should be close by." mumbled the elder Higurashi as he scanned his map,turning it at every angle trying to break the code.  
" Why do I even bother?" Kagome said, gritting her teeth.  
" Captain, the weather has gone worse and there is not even any island spotted in the line of sight!" screamed a crew member, trying to convey his message over the roars of the waves.  
" No! Its close by. Im sure of it." came the confident reply.  
"But.."  
"Try to hang on and just look around okay.. I had drawn out the map with utmost precision. The possibility of an error is highly unlikely."  
" Aye aye Captain!"  
"Guys, I think we have a bigger problem at hand!" Kagome shouted as she pointed to the source of her fear.  
Everyone followed her shaking finger and gasped.  
A gigantic wave was approaching their ship. Then everything happened in slow motion.  
The wave swept away a figure from the deck as it was thrown into the sea who engulfed its prey like a pack of hungry wolves.  
A shrill scream tore the thick mist of silence.  
" **NO KAGOMEEE**!"

**Flashback ends~~**


	2. The Encounter

**The Encounter**

Kagome coughed out the salty water as she rubbed her chest to ease out the pain of her wheezing lungs and she took a deep breath to inhale the much needed air. Rubbing her eyes she scanned her surroundings and she gasped to find herself all alone in a beach with a three limbed bluish crab waltzing nearby..  
WAIT!  
Three limbed blue crab...  
She did a double take yet her previous observations remained intact.  
'Okay. This is strange.' she mused to herself.  
She temporarily brushed the deformed crab aside as she stretched her limbs and opened her mouth to yawn. Or so she had thought of doing if she hadn't been distracted by an eight feet five limbed green crab approaching her, rather with an impressive speed.  
' This island has some serious issues with crabs.'  
Kagome would have screamed this out loud, hadn't she been running further into the island, away from the crab, at a speed that would have made Sesshomaru proud. But this crab thing seemed to be a determined predator.  
Who knew a crab could crawl at the speed of an ostrich?  
Kagome now surely did.  
" HELP!" the poor soon to be prey screamed but her screams fell on deaf ears.  
'Great. Of all possible incidents, my gravestone has to be carved with -Perished by a twisted crab. What an embarrassing way to die!' she mused as her legs slowly gave out and she stumbled on a tree root, landing on the ground not so gently.  
" This is the end of Kagome Higurashi. May you rest in peace." Kagome sighed as she waited patiently for her assassin to slice her to death.  
She shut her eyelids tightly as she waited for the deathly blow.  
"IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!"  
That made Kagome open her eyes only to meet the sight of the corpse of the unappealing creature floating on its pool of blood.  
" I am so never gonna have crab anymore." Kagome mused to herself.  
"Keh wench daydreaming in such a situation."  
Kagome glanced up to find a figure looming over her but she couldn't spot the face as the figure was careful enough to hide itself in the darkness of the thick forest.  
" Who are you? Show yourself." Kagome mumbled, tearing her eyes away from the still unfriendly creature to the direction of her saviour.  
" Keh. The last thing I want is a woman fainting on me." the figure replied, not so politely.  
" Huh? Are you deformed as well?"  
"What!"  
" Please sir do me the owner of exposing yourself to me. If I can stand the thought of a monstrous five limbed crab chasing me to death, trust me your appearance wont make much of an impact either."  
" Keh! Cant say I hadn't warned you."  
Kagome waited patiently as her saviour stepped out of the shadow and her eyes widened at the sight before her eyes.  
Her reaction didn't go unnoticed as his triangular ears flattened against his head, preparing for the scream that was about to be heard from the woman.  
'Here it goes again'. He sighed.  
The woman did scream but...  
"KAWAI!"  
The birds flew from nearby trees as his jaw hit the ground hard.

Silence.  
The figure blushed as Kagome continued to adore his ears.  
"**Wh...what**?" He squeaked.  
" May I please rub your ears?"  
"Keh. Stupid wench."  
" Excuse me. I have a name you know. Its Kagome. **Ka-go-me**!" she jabbed her finger on his chest.  
" Whatever." he mumbled.  
"So...?" Kagome stretched wanting him to finish it.  
"Huh?"  
Kagome sighed.  
" May I be graced with the knowledge of your name?"  
" Keh. Its Inuyasha." he replied blushingly.


	3. Welcome to my humble abode- part 1

**Disclaimer: Although, it is my one and only dream to own this legendary series but the hard truth is that Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi only and not by a measly fan...so all you guys in black coats give me a break and ponder your brains on other important matters at hand.**

**A/N: Thanks to all who have reviewed. It feels great to be appreciated but still can I have a few more? Pretty please..? XP****  
****Okay now on with the story...****  
**

"…" talking

'….' Thinking

**Welcome to my humble abode- part 1**

'Inu..yasha...?' Kagome pondered. 'Strange name.'  
'Can you really complain after taking a look at those twitching wonders on his head?' her mind scoffed.  
"Hey earth to wench!" Inuyasha waved his hand which pulled her out of her deliberation.  
"Huh?"  
"Did you even listen to a word I said?" Inuyasha asked through gritted teeth.  
The sheepish look on Kagome's face gave him his answer.  
"Keh.. I was asking what are you doing in this part of the island? You are spoiling the air of my territory with your horrid stench."  
A vein popped on Kagome's forehead as she digested his words.  
"You are bleeding." Inuyasha stated while he sniffed the air, searching for any possible threat.  
"wh..what?"  
"I said you are bleeding." Inuyasha repeated in a bored tone.  
Kagome touched her forearm where she felt a sudden stinging sensation... only to find a long gash adorning it and drenching her sleeve with a dark red stain.  
"...must have happened while you were playing catch-me-if-you-can" Inuyasha continued, before returning to his search.  
Kagome observed her wound for a while longer before mumbling out a silent "ouch?".  
A loud thump distracted Inuyasha from his hunt only to find a fainted Kagome before him.  
"...seriously?" He sweat dropped.

Kagome groaned as she felt a tight tug on her injured limb and slowly opened her eyes to be greeted by... an eye patch.  
'Eye patch? Great, so now I get to mingle with a pirate. All the adventure loving souls must be cursing me now!' she mused as her eyes slowly adjusted to the sudden exposure of light.  
"How are ye feeling child?"  
Kagome focused on the new voice and was greeted with the sight of an old lady. She carefully examined her new company. She appeared to be in her sixties and was dressed in a strange white and red garb.  
"Ye have been unconscious for quite a while now."  
'She seems kind.' Kagome concluded.  
"About time you woke up wench", came the gruff response of a grumpy hanyou who sat at a corner with a scowl on his face.  
Kagome narrowed her eyes at his arrogance.  
"Didn't know you were so worried about me, Inuyasha." she teased.  
"keh!" he turned his head away with a red face.  
"Here, drink this child. This will help you regain your strength." the kind lady offered her a bowl filled with a green liquid.  
Kagome sniffed her drink and immediately regretted it. She wrinkled her nose in disgust but surrendered before the intimidating eyes of her doctor. She took a quick sip of her  
'beverage' and her eyes widened at its heavenly sweet taste. Within a blink of an eye, her drink was finished.  
Inuyasha smirked while the old lady quirked an eyebrow.  
"Wow what did you make me drink right now? It tastes amazing!" Kagome squealed in delight.  
"Now child its just -" the old lady began before...  
"Its urine of your crabby playmate whom you left behind at the forest." provided Inuyasha with a smug look.  
The colour drained from Kagome's face as she slowly turned green before sprinting out to empty her stomach behind a nearby bush.  
"That was too much Inuyasha. Ye knew it was made from medicinal herbs." Kaede scolded.  
"Keh! The wench deserves it for making me carry her all the way here." Inuyasha grinned evilly.

**A/N: Guys what do you think? Please guide me through by leaving your precious reviews. I really need to know whether I should continue this or not.**


	4. Welcome to my humble abode- part 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters. It belongs solely to Rumiko Takaha - stop rubbing it in my face, ok!?**

**".." talking****  
****'..' thinking**

**Thanks a ton to all those who reviewed, following and favourited this story! You all have Inuyasha's gratitude...**

******Inuyasha: HEY! I ain't thanking nobody.****  
****Starfire95: Oh Kagomeeeee****  
****Kagome: Inuyasha, why don't you sit!? ****  
****Inuyasha: Ack!**

**Okay, now back to the story...**

**Welcome to my humble abode- part 2**

The night shimmered as it bathed in the soothing moonlight, its radiance calming every entity it touched. The crickets hummed nature to a peaceful sleep as a silhouette of a figure appeared to be sitting on a branch of a tree that stood tall and proud as if guarding the land from any foreign threat alongside hiding several unraveled mysteries within its aged yet pristine bark.  
The figure sighed, his eyes looking at everything yet seeing nothing, his ears twitching at every sound yet being deaf to even the loudest of noises. He sighed again as he reminisced about something he hated...no _feared_ to remember.

'At least I am at peace for now...' the said figure mused.

"**INUYASHA**!" a shrill scream pulled him out of thoughts, causing him to almost lose his balance.

'...or maybe not' his eyebrow twitched.

"What is it _Kagome_?" he grumbled. He was definitely not in a mood for a verbal spat at the moment.  
'Whatever happened to priva-' his trail of thought came to a sudden halt when he realised his slight slip.  
'Perhaps she missed it...' he silently prayed.  
Kagome gasped. His eyes widened.  
'- or maybe not.'

"You...you said my name..? You said my name!" she squealed.  
Inuyasha winced as he caught her starry eyes which were once boring holes...no craters into his back.  
'Dammit! All kamis are conspiring against me. I need to come up with an intelligent reply pronto!'  
And intelligently reply he did.  
"Keh!"

The once so murderous aura of the female (after learning about the little 'prank' pulled by Inuyasha from Kaede) soon died out as her eyes softened to meet the amber orbs of the now blushing hanyou.

"Inuyasha?"

"What!" he growled.

"Can you come down-"  
The growl died in his chest as he heard her "-please?"

The next second Inuyasha found himself crouching beside Kagome.  
Her eyes were covered under her bangs while he patiently waited for her to continue.

"Inuyasha-" she began as she now fully turned towards her companion, her cerulean eyes focused on his, "...where am I?"

The question seemed to catch him off guard as he narrowed his eyes, trying to find some sort of twisted joke behind it.

"...I thought of asking Kaede first but she went off to somewhere early this afternoon, before I could approach her." she continued.

"What is this place, Inuyasha? Please tell me. Everything seems so od… _different_ out here. First, the deformed crab. Then _you_ -"

'She finds me odd too! So she is no different from the rest.' he scoffed. 'But then why would she be any different anyway?' he reprimanded himself.

"- saved me from that...creature. By the way, I never got the chance to thank you for coming to my aid. Thank you so much, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha chose not to pass a sarcastic comment as he regarded the seriousness in her voice.

'So she _is_ different from the others.' A growl threatened to erupt from his throat as he realised that he _liked_ this new discovery.

"Honestly, I have never seen anything like that before. It literally scared the living daylights out of me."

'She has never seen a demon before? She must have hit her head too in that incident.' Inuyasha wondered.

Her eyes suddenly widened. "Father! I completely forgot about him..and the crew. Di..did they manage to survive the storm? Hachi didn't even know how to swim! Inuyasha, they survived right? Please tell me they did!"  
Inuyasha stiffened as tears slowly weld up in her eyes. 'Damn women and their tears!' Inuyasha gritted.

If anything the 'oh so mighty' Inuyasha couldn't handle, that was a crying female. He felt helpless in such dire situations.

'Now what is she blabbering about? I didn't think that the injury in her head would be this critical. Who in their right mind would go _swimming_ in the midst of the sea? Humph! Crazy humans!'

"Ye…yes wench your…companions managed to survive the waves…without even breaking a sweat." he finished confidently. 'Yeah! That ought to stop her moping. Way to go me!' Inuyasha almost reached out to pat his shoulder when the dam broke and Kagome started wailing.

'Wh...what the hell happened! I did just as she asked me to. I even improvised..!? Stupid confused wench.' he scowled. 'I guess there is only one way left to stop her from bawling her eyes out...' he sighed.

"_Kagome_.." he began. Kagome stiffened.

'Kami, please don't make me regret this.'

"-about what happened this morning, I.._I am sorry_."

…..

….

…  
He let out a soft growl as the said female gasped for the second time.

**Confused, much? **

**Why did Inuyasha seem to be surprised when Kagome questioned where she was or why did he think her father and the others went swimming in the sea and not out **_**sailing**_** !? **

**Lol its not because he is that much of a blockhead; he has got his reasons…. ;P**

**Find out for yourselves in the following chapters.**

**A/N : Ah the joy of reviewing! Guys you shouldn't deny yourselves such a pleasure. All you need to do is to click on that blue button, yes yes the one down there, and shower me with your feedbacks! Lol xD**

**By the way, if anyone of you got any doubts regarding the story, feel free to ask me. I'll try to pm you to clear your confusion. See ya!**


	5. Promises

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters. It belongs strictly to Rumiko Takahashi. **

**Thank you all for the lovely reviews. Honestly, they work like magic. Lol can't you tell by the four updates back to back in four days?! :P **

**I would like to reply to some of them, so this might take some time. All of you impatient folks can skip this and head straight to the story.**

**sierra. – **Glad that my story amuses you. :)

**laney keller – **Thank you for loving this story. I hope you enjoy this chapter as well.

**lilith-the-fallen – **Hmm… I try. Lol

**jui2014 – **Thank you for liking the plot. Yes, you will definitely hear more from me. :P Btw, when is your update coming?

**Lifesgreywolves – **After reading through your review, I was like …Wow! She took my 'constructive criticism' part too seriously. Lol, just kidding! What's a review if it doesn't talk about both the good and bad parts of the story?! Now, onto clearing your doubts.

Starting with my crabby pal…while writing about its appearance, the first digits that popped into my mind were 5 and 8 (IDK why). So, if I had made it 5 ft tall with 8 legs it would've been… I dunno… just weird. Thus I gave it 5 legs and a height of 8 ft. (please don't ask me how it balances itself on 5… it just does. Lol! And you have seen how huge some of the random demons in the anime were! So consider it to be one of them.)

Yes! The time in which the story happens. I've been asked this question earlier and Ive pm'd the reader saying how much I suck in dates. It'll be safe to say that History and I don't get along much. So feel free to throw in any date that you deem fit according to the story line. Lol yeah its definitely not happening in 2014! Hmm lets just go with your suggestion and keep it in the 1700s.

About Kagome's way of speaking to Inuyasha when she first meets him… Yes, I tried to make her sound a little bit sophisticated like the early European ladies. So I made her sugarcoat her words which would make Inuyasha feel like he is doing her a favour by giving his name. But I don't know whether to make her a European herself as she screams "kawai" after looking at those ears…well unless she is an European with a knowledge about the Japanese language. :P

Now now I see there is a slight confusion regarding Kagome's injury. I would like to clear this by saying it was a deep wound. ( You know like those wounds that are so deep that they don't hurt because the injured area goes numb? Trust me on this, I once had got a deep cut on my knee and honestly I couldn't feel any pain unless the doc started poking it with a needle to stitch up the gash. Man that freaking hurts!) Thus she couldn't feel it and when Inuyasha pointed it out to her, she fainted due to the shock. And please cut the poor girl some slack now guys… first getting washed up to a stranded island and then an unfriendly demon host. Kagome belongs to a well off family (I think you guys can tell since her dad can conduct voyages and all) and she isn't used to some much of …excitement, you know. But I won't go so far by saying that she is such a wimp because she is one of the (like you said) pathetic old European ladies…I don't want my European readers to go all Bruce Lee on me. XD

Regarding Inuyasha's childhood, you just have to read and find out. Like you said, I want my readers to drive themselves insane to come up with possible answers. Lol! But I have included a small portion of it in this chapter which also answers another question of yours. (I am not going to say which one and spoil the fun. You have to read it to find out.) Truth to be told, even I have no idea what happened to Inuyasha in his childhood. *sweatdrops* Ideas just strike me as I type.

As far as Kagome's father is concerned, I haven't given him much thought as he doesn't come up for now. He might make an appearance in the later chapters. So for now, he is still busy out in the sea. But the suggestion you gave was quite tempting though Im not sure whether to pull in Naraku or not. Hmm… decisions decisions.

Yes I pay extra attention to my spellings. But I guess there was a little slip in chap 2 where 'honor' was changed to 'owner' by my auto correct. Sheesh it's so lame.

About that movie you say that this story bears resemblance to, I would like to tell you that I haven't watched it (as surprising as it may sound) so I won't be able to comment on that. I just hope that the similarity isnt too much for it would then spoil all the fun.

Ok, so I guess that's almost it then. Did I miss anything? If I did, feel free to point it out. Thank you for such an insightful review; really made me think it through. I hope you continue reviewing and don't hesitate to write as much as you want. I always wanted lengthy reviews for myself. :D

Phew that took some time. Anyways, enough of me rambling. Back to the story…

* * *

**Promises…**

"...Please Kaede. I haven't cracked my skull!" Kagome squirmed as Kaede checked her head from every possible angle. Her patience was wearing thin as the older lady took her sweet time scrutinizing for any wound.  
Finally, her old bones gave out and she sighed in defeat.  
" I can't find any wound." she mused to herself.  
"Yes Kaede! That's exactly what I have been screaming all about since daybreak." Kagome grumbled.  
'...and it's almost afternoon!' she silently complained. 'I feel like a humming bird now.'  
" Inuyasha must have misunderstood then." Kaede wondered.  
'_** Inuyasha**_...?' Kagome's eyebrow twitched.  
'That does it! I will change my name to _Ka-boom_ if I don't make him swirl in a tutu until he perfects the step.' she pledged to herself.

* * *

Somewhere in the midst of a forest, sitting on a branch was a certain hanyou who sneezed, making his landing not so..._graceful_.

"**#%*!**" he muffled as his body twitched in its current awkward upside down position.

* * *

"What are ye saying child?" Kaede asked with wide eyes...err _eye_.  
"Kaede **where am** **I**?"  
The last part came out a little louder than she had intended but Kagome was tired of being in the dark for so long.  
"Inuyasha and I had thought you traveled here from another part of the land and somehow got lost in the forest. "  
"No! Kaede, the waves brought me here...to this _island_ after...

_****After sometime****_

"... and then I found myself here." Kagome finished.

Kaede listened tentatively, her breath hitching in her throat with every word that came out of Kagome's mouth.

"Th...this cant be real. This...this is _impossible_!" Kaede's face paled.

Kagome's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Ye come from beyond the sea?" Kaede whispered, keeping her senses in high alert to detect any eavesdropper.

"You sound surprised." Kagome stated. "Why is it impossible? Kaede please tell me what's wrong!" she pressed.

She wanted... _needed_ to know what was happening around her.  
It was then Kaede started talking and this time, it was Kagome's turn to gasp.

* * *

Inuyasha's body jumped from one tree to another while his mind slipped back to a certain time during his adolescence.  
To the time when he felt _happy_.  
To the time when he actually _lived_.  
To the time when he felt _complete_.  
To the time when..._she_ was by his side.

_"No...Don't...Please!" his voice cracked as a single tear rolled down his cheek.__  
__A pale hand rose to cup his cheek as her thumb wiped the streak of tear.__  
__"Thank you...thank you for being there for me always. Pr..promise me...promise me that you wont give up, Inuyasha."__  
__"I promise! Please don't leave me." Inuyasha begged.__  
__She let out a weak smile... "I can never. I'll be back. Inu..Inuyasha I..I lo-"__  
__Her words died in her mouth as her hand went limp by her side. She had taken her last breath.__  
__In that one moment, Inuyasha's world came crashing down.__  
__"No...__**NOOO**__!"__  
_  
Inuyasha closed his eyes in a feeble attempt to subdue the pain that had hollowed his heart years ago.

_Those same eyes...__  
__That same face...__  
__Yet a completely different scent..._

'Did you keep your promise? Did you really return..._Kikyo_?' Inuyasha pondered as his eyes watched the gigantic red orb gracefully set along the horizon, marking the end of yet another of his lonesome days.

* * *

**A/N: Review please! :)**


	6. A peak into the past- part 1

**Miroku : When do we enter ?**

**Sango : I'm all pumped up too, you know!**

**Starfire95 : You don't…? *laughs nervously***

**Miroku : … Oh okay. *smiles sweetly* Talk to the hand *removes the beads from his right hand and holds up his wind tunnel***

**Starfire95 : AAAHHH!**

**Sango : You literally 'sucked in' our only possibility of making an appearance in the story *sighs***

**Meanwhile somewhere in a different dimension~~**

**Starfire95: HELP MEEEE! * running, stumbling and limping away from a herd of angry demons those were too once sucked into this realm***

**Inuyasha : *sweat drops* She definitely doesn't own us.**

**Honestly, I wasn't planning on updating for a while but this idea just struck me out of the blue and I just couldn't keep it to myself. So it goes something like this.**

**Knock yourselves out guys…**

**A peak into the past- part 1**

"This happened many centuries ago when a dreadful war had lashed out between the demons and humans. Humans fought to overpower the mighty beings who possessed immense power known to them as demons while the demons shed blood to maintain their reign over the 'lowly, impudent creatures hogging the surface of the Earth' known to them as humans. The war was fearsome...uncountable lives were taken, thousands of families were shattered, be it demon or human.  
While the demons subdued many ningen with their reiki, the humans had an advantage of number. Believe it or not, both the forces were equal. Some humans who bore grave fear for the demons even sided with them but in a matter of time, the humans began to overpower the youkai clans. Granted, that ningen were far inferior to demons in terms of power but their main weapon was unity, sparing the few traitors. Demons, in their own fight for supreme dominance, severely lacked this quality which was turning out to be the major cause of their inevitable downfall.  
But, according to legends, the day on which either of these groups ceased to exit, even the Gods wouldn't be able to save the world from complete destruction. So the _Intellects_ which contained of a group of five wisest beings, demon and human inclusive, from all across the world came up with the only plausible solution.  
**Demon seclusion**.  
But the few humans who had sided with the youkai at the time of war were no longer accepted by their own race. Hence they had no other choice but to live alongside the demons."  
" That means -" Kagome interrupted with a meek voice.  
" Yes Kagome." Kaede sighed. " This island is where the demons have had been secluded."  
"**DEMON**!" Kagome shrieked, tearing the poor old lady's ear drums.  
" But they don't exist in real life Kaede. They are all in stori-"  
" No child." Kaede patiently waited while Kagome took deep breaths to calm her rapidly beating heart.  
"How?" she locked her eyes on Kaede as her mind processed all the information.  
" The strongest of all demons were called upon by the Intellects and with the help of a great deal of their power they sliced a vast area of the continent. This _island_ is that very land that was separated from the mainland. Over centuries, the island floated to its current location and has remained here ever since. To prevent another catastrophic war from raging out, the Intellects erased the knowledge of the existence of demons from the minds of people from the lands you come from while the inhabitants of this island were made to believe that land exists only as much as the island stretches, and there is nothing beyond the sea."  
A gasp from Kagome brought Kaede back to reality and after understanding her questioning gaze, she placed a comforting hand on Kagome's shoulder as she replied,  
"Magic of hypnotism is something which even the most powerful youkai cannot elude. And the Island had been guarded by a powerful barrier ever since to hide its existence from the outside world. Speaking of which-" Kaede's eye narrowed and the look of confusion on her face piqued Kagome's curiosity. "It is a wonder how you managed to break through the barrier and step onto this land." Kagome shrugged as Kaede mumbled to herself about the barrier starting to weaken.  
' How does Kaede know about this if everyone's memory had been tampered? ...And no wonder Inuyasha seemed skeptical when I asked him where I was.' Kagome mused.  
'Speaking of which...'  
Suddenly her eyes widened. 'INUYASHA!'  
"Kaede?"  
"Yes child?"  
" How do you know about all of this if everyone else is oblivious to the truth? And Inuyasha? Is he a demon too?"  
Kaede sighed.  
"It's a different story altogether."  
Kagome straightened as Kaede's eye took a distant look.

**A/N : Crazy idea I know but hey it was a bit out of the box, ne? Yes? No? Bleh? How would I know if you guys don't review!? So folks you all know what you need to do now. **

**That's right… Review! Review! Review! :)**


	7. A peak into the past - part 2

**Hey folks! I am back after a short break with another crazy idea. By the way, wish you a very Happy New Year to all my lovely readers. I know I know it's a little late but stop complaining, would ya? :P**

**Okay, so I want to thank all those who had reviewed and a special thanks to Larissa for correcting me on the reiki part in the previous chapter. Ill keep that in mind and will be careful in the following chapters.**

**Disclaimer: All I own is a bag of chips. Want some? **

**A peak into the past- part 2**

"The island was divided into four vast territories - the Northern, Western, Eastern and Southern lands- and each sect was entrusted to the four mighty taiyoukais known as the Lords.  
One such Lord was the great Inu no Taisho who was believed to be the strongest demon ever to have walked this planet. Under his reign, the Western Lands flourished. But as they say, its only a matter of time before good times fade into good memories and reality takes a turn to the worse. Who could have thought that the downfall of the unbeatable demon Lord who was feared by all, would be caused by a ...mere human woman?"

_**~~Two centuries ago~~**__**  
**__  
"But Dearest, I thought you loved me!" the female sobbed as tears rolled down her smooth cheeks as her mind reeled on what she was hearing._

"_Hah! Love? You were a mere distraction from my daily monotonous lifestyle. Being the great taiyoukai which I am, shouldn't I deserve some hours of pleasure? " Inu no taisho snickered._

"_Plus I must say that you proved to be a good one at that, Izayoi. Much better than my mate. " he remarked, his eyes full of lust as he remembered their ' time together'._

_The said female widened her eyes as her mind processed the words that fell on her ears._

'_MATE? He had a mate!' her mind screamed as she felt ashamed of herself for falling for this man…this demon._

"_So all this while you were just satisfying your selfish desires and our relationship meant nothing to you?" Izayoi choked, her eyes slowly turning red from the incessant crying._

_The Lord smirked. "You are catching on fast, 'my love'." _

_Izayoi flinched as he used those words mockingly which used to once speed up her heart and made her feel special…made her feel loved._

"_What about the baby in my arms? He is the sign of our love. He is the seed of you!" she screamed as her motherly instincts kicked in._

"_Keh! Like I am going to believe a whore like you! Who knows whose output is 'that'?" _

_As soon as those words left his mouth, time stopped ticking for Izayoi. At that moment, she felt blank. Her tears had tried. Her body felt numb. The numbness slowly faded into a single emotion._

_It wasn't sorrow._

_It wasn't shame._

_Neither was it fear nor was it despair._

_It was __**RAGE**__. Sheer rage for this disgusting being that stood before her, proud and unaffected by his deeds. _

_Her once beautiful cerulean eyes turned to stoic blue shade as her body engulfed in a mystic pink light. Her waist length hair flew out from the immense power she emanated. Even the said epitome of power Inu no Taisho felt its strength as his skin burned from the blinding light. _

'_Sh..she is a miko!' his eyes widened._

_Izayoi levitated from the ground as she began chanting in an ancient language:_

_**Oh all the witnesses of heaven,**_

_**Behold the pain I feel.**_

_**For if I had truly felt what I claim,**_

_**The being before me shall feel the same.**_

_**He shall lose what he has gained,**_

_**And shall perish in shame.**_

_An orb flew out from the miko and dissolved into the taiyoukai's form. He smirked as he stood there unharmed, his pride intensified of being the strongest being in existence. _

_Izayoi's feet touched the ground as the light faded and her eyes returned to their normal shade but lacked their usual glow._

"_Quite a show you had put up there." The demon remarked slyly. "But to no avail, I stand here unscathed." _

_Izayoi smiled at his ignorance. "I have accomplished what I had intended."_

"_Oh?" he mock laughed. "I am yet to feel the pain then." He remarked sarcastically._

_Oh how right he was._

_The said female left the castle premises without paying a second glance, as the baby with the puppy ears lay asleep in her arms oblivious to the whole ordeal that had taken place._

_*Back at a hut, where a figure lay on a mat with a female looming by her side*_

"_You are the only one I can trust him with." Izayoi whispered as her breathing became rash._

"_No sister! You are going to pull through this. Just hang on." The female clutched her pale hands, afraid that Izayoi might slip away if she loosens her grip._

"_I should have listened to you, big sister. I gave my heart to the wrong man." Izayoi shut her eyes tight in a feeble attempt to reduce the pain that was rapidly building up inside her body._

"_Hang on Izayoi! You have to live for me. If not for me, then for your baby. He is too young to lose the shelter of a mother." The female urged._

"_You have to be that shelter big sister. My life was only for so long. I trust you…"_

"_NO! Izayoi!"_

"…_Take care of my Inuyasha, big sister…" she had stopped breathing. She was relieved of the pain…if only she could have been relieved of the treachery that had hollowed her heart._

"...And true to her word, the demon lord soon perished away after a few months leaving his failure of an empire on the shoulders of his elder son after leading the remainder of his life in sheer pain and shame for terribly losing in a war more than half of his territory." Kaede finished as a single tear rolled down her wrinkled cheek.

A hand shot up as Kagome felt that her cheeks had moistened from the tears that were rolling down with no restraint.

Kaede swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat as tears threatened to fall. 'It had been quite some time before she had reminisced. '

"So Inuyasha's mother was a human? " Kagome ventured as she broke the thick silence that had followed after Kaede was done with her story.

"Yes. He is a hanyou… a half breed with a demon father and a human mother."

"What happened to his aunt? I mean Izayoi's big sister?" Kagome asked meekly.

"She is sitting right before ye, child."

Kagome choked.

"WHAT? Bu…But didn't you say this happened two centuries ago? How come you are still…I mean…you are human…I mean-"

Understanding what was bothering the poor child, Kaede replied curtly, "I am a miko, child. Mikos live as long as a full demon, if not longer."

"Wasn't Inuyasha's mother a miko too? Why did she pass away so soon?"

Questions flooded Kagome's mind and she refused to move until she had all of them answered.

"Izayoi wasn't a trained one. Her powers hadn't unleashed until that cursed day until she felt sheer anger blind her. In doing so, it had taken a toll on her and her body wasn't strong enough to hold such immense power. And it gave out." Kaede's voice cracked as the image of her dead sister replayed in her mind.

Kagome felt her heart reach out to Kaede. She didn't want her to hurt more so she cleverly changed the topic and asked the question that had been poking her for quite some time now.

"Kaede how come do you know about the demon seclusion thing when others are oblivious to this motion?"

Kagome almost leaned forward as she eagerly waited for the reply.

"Oh that's because I was one of the Intellects." Keade stated as it was the most obvious thing in the world.

…

…

As if someone had pushed her from the back, Kagome fell over with the sound of something breaking echoed in the room as her face connected with the ground not so gently.

"…Kaede I might have broken my nose." Those were her final words before she blacked out.

"Oh my, I should have said that earlier… No wonder Inuyasha used to complain that I was the worst story teller ever." Kaede sighed.

**A/N: This is the longest chapter I've written so far. I apologize for making Inu no Taisho such a villain but it was sort of necessary for my plot. So please deal with it? Yeah? Yay! **

**Leave me your reviews. Itll be REALLY appreciated! I swear. Lol! **


	8. Shattered walls

**Rumiko Takahashi: Inuyasha belongs to me and me only. Any questions?**

…**..silence….**

**Rumiko Takahashi: Good.**

**Starfire95: YOU ALL MEN IN BLACK HEARD HER!**

**Rumiko Takahashi: You got a question?!**

**Starfire95: No ma'am. *grumbles* **

**Rumiko Takahashi: Hn.**

**I've been getting a lot of questions regarding Kagome's father so I decided to answer you all. This chapter is mostly about that. And after two chapters of history lesson (lol), I think you guys deserve some Inu/Kag fluff. Aren't I a doll! XD**

**So knock yourselves out people…**

**Shattered walls**

*Two days back in the midst of the sea where a ship was fighting tooth and nail to survive the raging waves*

**"NO KAGOMEEE!"**  
"Someone save Kagome!" Captain Higurashi lashed out as his crew members ran over to stop him from jumping over into his death.  
"No...no...let me go! My daughter! She will die... Leave me!" he struggled under their strong grip.  
Unbeknownst to them, a figure in a regal pelt slowly approached the wailing captain as he signaled the others to leave.  
The men readily complied while the whimpering father fell on his knees as he clenched his fist and banged it against the floor to unleash all his anger and sorrow on the poor wooden surface in a single strike.  
The figure laid a comforting hand one his shoulder.  
"Higurashi," the baritone voice of the figure fell on his ears as his body started shaking.  
"...you can drop the act now. It's getting rather annoying." the figure finished.  
Higurashi's reply was a muffled laughter as he rose to his feet.  
"I almost made you doubt my intentions, didn't I?" he smirked, his eyes twinkling with amusement at the figure's annoyed expression. "My acting skills are extraordinary."  
The figure opened his mouth to reply when another surging wave made him almost lose his royal stance.  
"Urgh! Akuma, your job here is done." he snapped to no one specific.  
Captain Higurashi looked confused as he looked around for this 'third person' but his search soon came to an end as another form made its appearance before them.  
"As you wish, my lord." Akuma bowed before the royal figure.  
Captain Higurashi quickly took in his appearance. He was well built and a good six inches tall with waist length blue hair glistening under the morning sun. He had royal blue stripes adorning his handsome face and muscular arms as he stood there with his head bowed before his 'master' like a loyal servant. Captain Higurashi would have been more than happy to jump on this 'deity' had he not been straight.  
"Who is he?" he asked in a bored tone. All this fake crying had really exhausted his middle aged bones.  
"He is Akuma. Umi no Akuma. The sea demon." the figure replied curtly. Then turning to the said demon he continued, "You know what to do now."  
Akuma nodded before he took his leave.  
Much to Captain Higurashi's surprise, the weather calmed down and the sea appeared to return to its peaceful slumber.  
"So this was all Akuma's doing?" Higurashi asked in a bewildered tone.  
"Isn't that obvious?"  
'Wow demons are something.' Higurashi mused. 'I am jealous.'  
"Your demon ravished my dear ship." he furrowed his brows in annoyance.  
"It's nothing that cannot be compensated."  
Captain Higurashi shrugged.  
"You did your part well. Although, I had always doubted whether you would be able to accomplish it. It isn't easy to sacrifice your own daughter after all."  
Higurashi wrinkled his nose in disgust at the mention of his daughter. "It's not like she is my blood, anyways. She is from her mother's previous marriage. I never thought of her as a daughter...that menace. Good riddance!"  
The figure smirked.  
" It's not like I care or anything, but what are you planning to do with her? I bet she is dead by now."  
"Akuma has taken her where she needs to be." was the reply he got.  
This got Higurashi's curiosity piqued. "And where is that? After all I conducted this entire voyage just to being her here. I deserve to know where my precious Kagome is being taken to and why are you so interested in my sorry excuse of a daughter?"  
"You need no further information regarding this Higurashi. Remember your place. Do not make me rethink my decision of forgiving the huge amount you owe me." the figure snapped.  
This quieted him down as he shrunk in size before those intimidating eyes.  
"Yes Naraku. I apologize for my imprudence."  
Naraku smirked when Higurashi fell on his knees as he begged for forgiveness. He was very well aware that the man was in no position to repay his huge debt.  
"Very well. Now you are to return to your lands and we are strangers to each other. Make sure you convince the world about your daughter's sudden death. How? That's your headache. Remember to not cross paths with me in the future for your own welfare." Naraku finished with a dominating tone.  
"I understand Naraku." came the immediate reply.  
'Now it's only a matter of few days before we meet Kagome...yet again.' As the thought ran through his mind, Naraku broke into a maniacal laughter.  
...

~~Present time~~

"Not that wench! This one! That causes loose motion stupid." Inuyasha snickered as Kagome picked up the wrong herbs for the...well he lost count after thirtieth... time of the day.  
Kagome blushed. "Well excuse me for not being a genius on botany."  
"What sort of wench are ya? Even a ten year old knows which herbs are useful." Inuyasha smirked as he continued." ... and you appear to be at least forty."  
" WHAT!?" Kagome jumped up in a swift motion as she started chasing him around the field. After a good ten minutes of exercise, she flopped on the ground and scowled. "I am seventeen, thank you very much."  
"It's not my fault all the herbs look the same to me." she whined. 'Plus these herbs are not available where I come from but that's for me to know.' she silently added as she remembered her promise to Kaede about keeping her identity a secret.  
Inuyasha sat down beside her and shrugged. "No they don't. A fever reducing herb looks sea green while your favourite loose motion one has a bluish tint to it." he boasted as he remembered what Kaede had once taught him.  
"Inuyasha, not everybody has Kaede as an aunt okay?" she pouted.  
Kagome's eyes widened as she realised what she had just said.  
Inuyasha's ears perked up at the slight revealment.  
"So you know." he stated in a tight voice.  
"Y..yes. Kaede has told me everything." she replied nervously.  
"I disgust you too right?" he commented abruptly.  
The question caught Kagome off guard as she tried to comprehend what he meant. But Inuyasha mistook her silence as a confirmation. His jaws clenched as he got up to free her from his appalling presence when suddenly her hand shot up and grabbed his.  
"What do you mean Inuyasha?" she asked, her voice full of concern.  
Inuyasha searched for any mockery in her eyes but sighed when he found none. 'Are you really that simple minded Kagome?' he mused.  
" You must hate me for being a half breed too. Everyone in the village used to. Children feared me while the adults looked up to me in pure disgust and loath. Demons found me a disgrace to their race. While humans feared me for being a half demon, demons hated me for being a half human. I belong nowhere." His heart clenched as he remembered all the painful memories of his childhood when he had no friends, no playmates, when every child in the village used to run away from him and when he used to be beaten up by demons for merely existing. His only support was Kaede but being a miko, she used to be always out for exorcisms and village cleansing. So he was mostly on his own. He had no shoulder to cry on, no one to share his thoughts with... _except for one but even she was taken from his side_. Their fear towards Inuyasha had increased to such an extent that Kaede was forced to leave the village and relocate near the forest. Inuyasha rarely entered the village from then onwards and the forest soon became his...his territory. Inuyasha's forest is what the villagers named it and everyone knew better than to trespass. He roamed alone in the forest. The trees became his companions, the birds his friends. None feared or hated him and from then on Inuyasha visited his forest whenever he needed company...assurance that he wasn't alone. But it seldom worked.  
"I am destined to be alone." he shut his eyes to force back the tears that were threatening to leak out. The spar between his brain and heart came to a crashing halt as he felt a soft hand grasping his, squeezing it gently. In that single gesture, comfort and assurance flooded in, shattering all the walls he had built around his heart over the years in a single blow.  
He snapped his eyes open to meet the beautiful blue orbs of Kagome where he saw hundreds of emotions playing at one time.  
"Don't hurt yourself, Inuyasha. From where I see, being a half breed is far from a curse. It is more like a boon. And what the others feel for you sounds less like disgust or hatred and more like jealousy. You have what others do not. You have got both a human heart which a full blooded demon lacks and the strength of a demon that an average human can only dream of possessing. So you are above anyone else Inuyasha. More complete than anyone can ever be, be it a human or a full blooded demon."  
His eyes widened as those words left her mouth. Never had anyone pointed out the bright side of being a half demon. He had always been degraded.  
"Inuyasha, I envy you." Kagome giggled. It was the most beautiful sound Inuyasha had ever heard. At that moment, his heart skipped a beat as Kagome's words struck a chord.  
"Thank you… Kagome." he squeezed her hand in return and he was greeted by an honest smile.  
Unbeknownst to Kagome, at that moment she had secured a special place in Inuyasha's heart which he intended to keep for eternity.

**A/N: SUGAR OVERLOAD! That's all the Inu/Kag fluff you are getting from me for now. Want more? Well for that, you guys need to wait for the next chapter…and for that YOU GUYS NEED TO REVIEW! Hey guys, do you think I should include Miroku and Sango in this story? Yes? No? Please let me know. **

**Until next time….**


	9. A stroll through the forest

**Disclaimer : Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. But I own Keichi and Hatoshi, whoever they are.**

**A stroll through the forest**

"The Southern Lord has a pr-proposal for you, m-my lord." The messenger bowed before the mighty being that stood before him, as his amber orbs bored into his measly form.  
"What might that be, demon?" came the short reply.  
The hardened gaze of the taiyoukai left the poor owl youkai shaking in his boots, as he feared for what was going to follow.  
"L-Lord Sesshomaru, the Southern Lord wishes to strengthen the bond between the two kingdoms by offering his daughter's hand to you for marriage." The owl demon hurled out the words in a single breath. The demon did not need to wait long for his reply one as a green whip quickly lashed out and neatly sliced his body in half.  
Unfortunately for him, the Lord believed in the phrase 'actions speak louder than words'.  
"I, Sesshomaru, have no need for such" he huffed.  
"It was a bit rash ne, Sessh-kun?" A figure approached the now growling Lord.  
"Drop it Keichi."  
Keichi chuckled as his eyes scanned his childhood friend's irate eyes. He knew better than to search for any expressions in his stoic face.  
Being a full blooded inu youkai, Keichi possessed supreme power though they were no match to that of the Lord. Under the reign of the former Lord, he was bestowed upon the responsibility of training the royal army and under his supervision, the western army was deemed to be unbeatable. With time, Keichi turned out to be the kingdom's one of the most trusted men and became Sesshomaru's only consultant. Only he was brave enough to voice his true opinion before his intimidating gaze without stuttering and shivering.  
He had a strongly built physique that could swoon any female and looks that could rival that of Sesshomaru, with a single purple crescent, that bore the mark of the Western Lands, adorning his forehead. His ivory hair was worn into a pigtail that reached past his knees. An armour similar to the Lord was securely fixed over his clothing which could block any fatal blow while his sword was carefully stashed at his waist. His violet eyes twinkled with amusement at his friend's current predicament.  
"You have to take a mate at some point of time Sessh-kun. Western Lands need an heir soon after all. Plus as rumours would have it, princess Sabrina is quite a looker." Keichi commented.  
"This Sesshomaru needs no mate to have an heir. I had to undertake years of turmoil to bring Western Lands to its current state after the fall of its worthless former ruler." his eyes hardened as he reminisced those hard years.  
"You are talking about your deceased father Sessh-kun, the Great Inu no Taisho. Pay some respect." Keichi stated as he crossed his hands over his chest.  
"Father lost all my respect the day he let his weakness for women cause his downfall." Sesshomaru said as he clenched his jaw.  
Keichi's gaze softened as he laid a comforting hand on his shoulder.  
'There was a time when the lad idolised his father.' he silently mused. 'As they say, wounds given from your loved ones run deep.' Keichi sighed.  
To slice the thick mist of tension that grew, he cheekily added "So say Lordie, what to do with the owl? The flea are having a feast down there."  
Sesshomaru wrinkled his nose in disgust as he stared at the bloodied mess.  
"Call in the maids and get this cleaned. I am going out to hunt." He stated smoothly before his shadow enlarged and stood before Keichi the true form of the demon Lord. With ease, he flew out from the balcony where they were standing while Keichi watched the silhouette of the taiyoukai blend with the darkness of the forest that surrounded the castle.

...

"Why do I have to tag along?" Inuyasha continued to grumble as he jumped over another tree.

"Quit whining Inuyasha." Kagome scolded. "We have to deliver this medicine to the nearest village, remember. You surely wouldn't want Kaede to run this errand with her high temperature now, would you? And as to why you get to tag along is still a mystery to me. First you volunteer and now you complain. I didn't come begging on my knees ,you know."  
Inuyasha almost lost his footing on the next branch as he remembered this.

_"Kagome, child, can ye please look after the hut while I go deliver this medicine to the village nearby?" Kaede requested with a hoarse voice._

_"Sure thing, Kaede." Kagome's face became worried as she took in her pale form. "Are you feeling alright? You don't seem quite well." she finished with concern etched in her voice._

_"Nay. Im fine. This is important. Hatoshi should be waiting for my arrival." Kaede ventured to get up as her weak knees gave out and she readied herself to meet the floor when two strong arms saved her from the painful fall. She looked up to meet the worried gaze of Inuyasha__  
__"KAEDE!" Kagome darted forward as Inuyasha carefully laid her on the cot.__  
__"Oh God Kaede! You are burning. Why didn't you tell us you were feeling unwell?" Kagome panicked as she touched her forehead.__  
__Inuyasha's expression was less of worry but more of anger.__"When will you learn old hag!? " he screamed. His eyes softened as he saw Kaede flinch.__"You should start taking care of yourself if you don't want your old bones to wither away." Deep down he got scared everytime anything happened to Kaede for she was all he had in his life... he refused to lose her but he would be damned before he allowed anyone notice his fear._

_"Inuyasha!" Kagome scolded._

_"Keh." he crossed his hands over his chest._

_Kaede smiled but quickly broke out into a coughing fit._

_This made Inuyasha drop his childish pose as he rushed to her side.__  
__"Do not worry. I will live but Hatoshi's wife may not. She is in urgent need of this medicine." she rasped out.__  
__"I will do it." Kagome piped in.__  
__"Wh-what!?" Inuyasha croaked.__  
__"But you will need to travel to the nearby village, child." Kaede informed.__  
__"Don't worry Kaede. I will not allow your patient to suffer and your medicine will be delivered successfully." Kagome promised.__  
__"You are not leaving this hut Kagome. I forbid it!" Inuyasha rose his voice, in a feeble attempt to make himself noticeable.__  
__Flicking the noisy hanyou away with ease, Kagome continued, "So where is this village again Kaede?"__  
__"Cross the forest and the first village you end up in is your destination."__  
__"Okay, I'll be tomorrow at dusk." Kagome decided.__  
__"FINE! Have it your way but I get to come along as well and I'm not taking no for an answer." Inuyasha had enough of being ignored. After getting no objections regarding this, he quickly ended the discussion with a ...__  
__"Keh!"_

'Stupid wench, as if I am going to allow you to endanger your life.' He blushed at his own thought as he coughed to get rid of the red hue that stained his cheeks.  
He was brought out of his thoughts as Kagome exclaimed out an "Ouch!".  
"Kagome!" he rushed to her side. "What happened? Are you bleeding? Cant you at least see where you are going!?"  
"Calm down Inuyasha! I just tripped over a root." Kagome assured with a softened voice.  
But this wasn't enough to put the troubled hanyou at ease. He shot up as he took a fighting stance while facing towards a bush.  
He bared his fangs as he flexed his claws. "Who is there?" he growled. "Come out!"  
"Inuyasha -" Kagome began only to be roughly pushed behind his back.  
"Stay back Kagome!" he firmly ordered.  
"B-but there is nobod-"  
Kagome couldn't finish before she gasped as a humongous creature jumped out of the bushes and charged directly at her.  
"KAGOME!" Inuyasha's voice echoed through the forest.  
...

**A/N: Cliffhangers are awesome when I am the one writing them. :P Anyways, sorry for the short chapter but I promise I"ll post a longer chapter next time if you guys review. **


End file.
